Olivio Ake
Doctor Olivio Ake (pronounced "ache") is a human roboticist in the employment of interdimensional police organization DI-LAWS, designing and building robots as part of their Science Division. He specializes in fighting robots, such as battle mecha and SWAT units. Unfortunately he is also a workaholic, a quality which caused his wife to leave him and take their daughter, Aska Mokushi, with her. Ever since realizing what went wrong, he has slowly but surely been trying to change himself. Appearance Doctor Ake is a thin, bearded middle-aged man in glasses. His hair went grey long ago. Personality While he's very smart and innovative, Doctor Ake has a tendency to get too involved with his work to the point where he ignores everything else, including his own health and family. He can also be a bit of a control freak. He likes big guns and often puts them on his robots, even when they don't need any. While Ake has great pride in his creations, he admits to having trouble seeing them as people instead of machines, despite their highly advanced DI-LAWS cyberbrains. He blames this on having spent so many years looking at robots' insides that he just can't stop seeing them as bundles of circuits and gears. As a result he doesn't get as attached to his androids as some other roboticists, who see them as their children. History Doctor Ake hails from an alternate Earth located in dimension F90102-518, an Earth with a different history and nations from our own. He was one of the planet's top robotic scientists and had a loving wife, but shortly after their daughter Aska was born, his achievements caught the attention of DI-LAWS. Offered employment at The Nexus, he was amazed at the advanced technology the organization had to offer and accepted. As he delved into their pool of resources, however, he grew more and more obsessive over his job and began to visit his family less and less. While the higher-ups at DI-LAWS were pleased and made him head designer of the G-series of SWAT robots, Ake's wife got sick of it all and divorced him. Eventually realizing what he had become, Doctor Ake tried to repent and reconnect with his family. As part of these attempts, he brought a young Aska with him to work around the time he was put in charge of designing the A-series, a new Special Operations range of androids. Hoping that Aska would gain an interest in robotics like him, the doctor suggested to his daughter that they design these new androids together. As Aska was a little girl with an interest in cute things, her input led to the A-series—A-A, A-B and A-C—ending up as pretty girls with cat ears. Their slim frames conflicted with Ake's own plans to add lots of firepower to the robots as he was used to, leaving him to give them lots of concealed weapons instead. These weapons ended up taking up space that was needed for other important components, such as processors or personality stabilizers, leading to the three A-robots becoming somewhat unbalanced. As a result the project was discontinued and Ake lost some prestige within DI-LAWS, but he didn't really mind since he'd been able to bond with Aska in the process. After these experiences, Doctor Ake went on to settle things with his wife and daughter, learning to decrease his workload for the sake of being a better family man. While his design for a fourth A-series android went unused, he would go on to contribute to the designs of the succeeding line, the Æ-series. Category:DI-LAWS Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists